


Hidden Treasures

by ChronicleArt (KadriahWolf9416)



Series: After Operation: Pitfall [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck Lives, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Post-Operation Pitfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadriahWolf9416/pseuds/ChronicleArt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck and Raleigh just started moving into their new place, and Raleigh finds something interesting. A Gipsy Danger Action figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Treasures

“God why do you have so much stuff?” Raleigh complained as he brought another box into their newly purchased house.

“Everything I had was put in storage when Dad and I were moved to the Sydney Shatterdome. Even I didn’t know I had this much stuff.” Chuck plied as he set the box he was carrying down next to Raleigh’s. Raleigh bent down and opened the box only to find it was a box full of Chuck’s old toys. Raleigh dug a little bit and found something surprising, he pulled out an action figure of Gipsy Danger.

“You have a Gipsy Danger action figure.” Raleigh stated with amusement. Chuck turned around and his eyes widened. Raleigh smiled at the mortified look on his boyfriend’s face.

“Oh you bet he does.” Herc walked into the house with a box and set it down, “He was yours and Yancy’s biggest fan. He had both your action figures and the four Kaiju you boys took down before Knifehead. I believe he also had a poster of you with your-“

“OKAY THAT’S ENOUGH DAD!” Chuck quickly interrupted.

“You had that poster of me shirtless?” Raleigh asked with a big smile.

Chuck sighed and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Although he hid it from me until after I knew he was gay. I knew he had it though.”

Chuck rolled his eyes and walked out of the house to get another box.

“In all seriousness, he was devastated when you left the PPDC. He didn’t quite understand at the time, but he understands now. You’re really good for him Raleigh.”

Raleigh smiled, “Thank you, sir.” They shook hands then they heard Chuck’s voice calling, “Oi! You two old timers want to come help me move this stuff into the house?! Or are you too busy gossiping about my teenage years?”

Herc chuckled, “Come on, let’s go help the kid.”

Raleigh nodded and followed the older Hansen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading. Make sure you check out my other stories from my After Operation: Pitfall series!


End file.
